Violent Direction
by Ififall
Summary: Nick Diaz Fan-fiction. Nick Diaz Trains Harry Styles for the UFC.


A/N: Strong Language.

* * *

 _ **"So I typed in "**_ Harry Styles is shit" _**on my phone. It wasn't good. When people say "You're Amazing" on Twitter. It's like, of course they're going to say that. They're your fans. But when people say they don't like you. I'm wondering...why don't they like me?"**_ Harry Styles Quote.

* * *

People were laughing at him in the beginning. He had to train at night. Even though he'd Quit the band. Of course the other lads were going to miss him. He'd miss them too. But if he didn't Quit he would have would have missed MMA more. That was the truth. He'd liked MMA even more than **Niall did**. And Niall went to Bamma event's in public.

It gave Harry an Idea. He started flying out. Going to MMA event's in America. He got to meet Bellator CEO Scott Coker. Scott was cool. Really friendly. He knew who Harry was. He knew that he was a Part of One Direction...well **he had** been. Not so much anymore. Scott understood. He let Harry watch Fights in the **Celebrity Booth.**

* * *

Harry would sit there alone with crisps and Popcorn. He'd wear a Sports Jacket and a Base-ball cap. Security probably thought he was **Justin Beiber** or something. He Watched Bellator 139: **Kimbo VS Shamrock**. It was okay. The Co-main Event was more exciting. But Shamrock and Kimbo had planted a seed in his head.

It grew. One minute Harry was having dinner with Coker. The Next he was looking at Training MMA Camps. Seeing as Coker was an MMA Promoter, he asked him for some advice.

"Harry I'll give you some Numbers" Scott said.

* * *

Obviously Scott had set Harry up with a **British** Training Camp. Harry went to Wolf-Slair Academy in the UK. He Trained with Michael Bisping and Brad Pickett.

"So no-one know's I'm here right?" Harry asked.

"Nah...you're safe with us" Bisping said.

* * *

To his Credit Michael Bisping did help him stretch and Exercises. Harry was known as the "One Direction Kid" alot of the time, but he didn't mind. On the Forth day he was driving into Wolf-Slair Car-Park, when he thought he heard the click of a camera.

Paranoid he left. Harry Texted Bisping a "Thanks" for all of his help. He went back to Scott for other training Camp ideas.

The Next Training Camp Scott sent Harry to was Conor McGregor's camp.

* * *

He met Trainer John Kavanaugh who told him that if he Trained with Conor, the MMA Press would be waiting.

"MMA Press?...Not **Celeb** Press?" Harry asked.

"Conor **is a Celeb**. McGregor owns the UFC. But yes, it's just MMA Press. Can you deal with it?" Coach Kavanaugh said.

* * *

Harry thought about it. With MMA press he was sure that they wouldn't follow him. Or care about him. He was just an MMA Trainee. Harry went back to Square one, in McGregor's camp. He was and stretching doing Basic boxing.

He was getting help with Pads. Fighter **Aisling Daly** was really nice. She knew who he was, but she didn't make a big deal out of it. Shogun, Duffy and Seery showed him around and watched over him in Practise.

Conor McGregor didn't come in until Friday night. He seemed pretty normal... **at first.**

* * *

"Nice to meet ya kiddo. No Dance Routine's here yeah" McGregor said with a nod.

McGregor lightened the mood. He made jokes. McGregor Tapped the window to Tease the press. He helped Harry with Training. Getting water for him and giving him tips.

 **"Arch the elbow kid"**

 _"Check on your stance right there"_

* * *

"When are you gonna Grapple?" McGregor asked.

"Umm...I dunno" Harry said.

"Harry Harry Harry...If want to be in MMA you've gotta be **sure** about everything" McGregor told him.

* * *

Harry nodded. He worked closely with McGregor. If McGregor went on Tread-mills, so did Harry. He would sit down and watch McGregor train on the mats. Three weeks later, McGregor asked Harry to join him on the mats, alone.

"Come on, there's no-one around" McGregor said.

"I don't wanna be Rag-dolled" Harry said, walking over to him.

* * *

"I'll be gentle Kiddo, come on" McGregor said patting the mat. Harry went and sat on the mat. McGregor walked up to Harry and opened his legs.

"Woah" Harry said, as he felt McGregor's hands on his Knees.

"Harry, put me in a Triangle Kiddo" McGregor asked.

* * *

"It was easier said than done. Harry hadn't done anything like **Triangles**. But he'd seen them on UFC DVD's. He put his Calves muscle over McGregor's neck.

"So like that" Harry said.

"Yeah, bring your foot up to your knee" McGregor said.

* * *

Harry did so and squeezed. McGregor tapped. Before Harry let him go, McGregor licked Harry's thigh. Harry opened his legs. He thought McGregor had to be teasing him...right?

"Trying to freak me out McGregor? It's Not gonna work" Harry said.

"Let's go out Harry. Me you... **Alcohol**..,..I can show you the tricks of the trade. Tell you about MMA and the UFC...what do you say?" McGregor asked.

* * *

"Uhh..yeah...sure" Harry said.

McGregor must have rang the press. At the club, It wasn't long before Press, and women were at their tables.

"From One Direction to MMA, this is life, isn't it?" McGregor asked.

* * *

Harry nodded. Women were huddled at either side of them. Harry went easy on the Alcohol. McGregor looked a little tipsy. But he guessed McGregor could handle his Alcohol. Because **they both** had training in the morning.

"With more dedication, with more Training, you could be like me. In the UFC, fighting for a belt" McGregor said. McGregor was facing Aldo at UFC 190. Harry couldn't wait to see that fight. But he didn't want to think about the UFC just yet.

"I just want to train and get better" Harry said. McGregor put his drink down.

* * *

"Yeah and I can help you Kiddo. Let's leave the ladies and go out for a chat" McGregor said.

Harry was happy to leave the McGregor Groupies, one of them was getting too touchy-feely for him. He got up and he and McGregor walked up the street. Then McGregor pulled him aside against a closed Florist shop.

"Why Doubt yourself Harry could be in the UFC **no problem** Yeah **?** Me, Dana White. Boss Lorenzo Fertitta...The three of us are like this" McGregor said crossing his fingers.

* * *

"Let me help out" McGregor asked.

"Conor thanks, but I don't wanna owe anyone **anything** " Harry said.

"Don't worry mate, it's on me" McGregor said.

* * *

He moved forward to kiss him. Instinctively Harry put his hand around McGregor's mouth. Pushing his face away, he moved away from under McGregor's pressure.

"What **was that**?" McGregor asked.

"I could ask **you** the same thing McGregor" Harry said.

* * *

"Look you cocky little **Bastard**..." McGregor said. But He couldn't finish his sentence. There was another guy looking at them.

"Can I help you Diaz?" McGregor asked the Guy.

"Going after Kids huh?...Smooth" The Guy said.

* * *

"Kid?...Me and Harry were just having a little chat..." McGregor said.

"No, we weren't, and I'm in my Twenties..by the way" Harry said.

The Guy just stood there. Throwing Daggers at McGregor. Until McGregor cursed at them and left. Harry knew that he should have probably gone back to his hotel. But he wanted to know more about this Stranger that had helped him out.

* * *

"You not a **McGregor fan** then?" He asked.

"You need a Taxi to get you home?" The Guy asked.

"I've got a car...I drive myself around" Harry said. The Guy shrugged and started walking. Harry ran to catch up with him.

* * *

"Are you a Fighter too? You look fit..not just fit as in **"Hot fit"** but like fit Gym fit. Do you train...like McGregor?" Harry asked.

"Yeah" The Guy said. He began to enter a club, but Harry pulled him back.

"Hey! What's your Name?" Harry asked.

* * *

"Get off" The Guy said, shrugging him off and going into the club. Harry remembered McGregor called this Guy **"Diaz"** Harry typed in "Diaz MMA Fighter" It was confusing at First. Harry did searches on both of the Diaz Brothers. He found out that he'd met **Nick**. The oldest one. Harry charmed his way into the club.

He saw Nick at the counter and offered to buy him a drink.

"Can you even Drink?" Nick asked.

* * *

"Yes **Nick Diaz**. I know your name now"

"Fucking clever"

"Yeah I['ve got great Psychic Powers...and The power of the Google App, look you saw what happened with McGregor out there. You fight. And you're a great fighter. I wanna try MMA. Can I come over to **Your Training Camp**? Can you...if you want, can you train me?" Harry asked.

* * *

"You say this Shit like it's easy" Nick muttered.

" **I know** MMA isn't easy. But Just Give me a chance" Harry asked.

"No" Nick said.

* * *

"What?" Harry asked.

He couldn't help his Surprise. When he opened his mouth to speak again, Nick was gone. It was the first time in a long time that Harry had been told **"No"**

 **He hated** that word. But it wasn't going to stop Harry from going to Nick Diaz's Training Camp anyway...


End file.
